Harry Potter and the Heirs of Hogwarts
by nancypotter25
Summary: Harry is wallowing in pity and guilt after fifth year.That is until Gringotts informs him of his inheritance.Harry and his friends lives are about to change.For the good or the bad?You will have to read to know for sure.updates will b slow due 2otherstory
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling; wishing the sound of rain pelting his window to soothe him into sleep. He was back at Privet Drive and though he didn't have any chores his relatives had decided that ignoring him completely would suffice this summer. Harry had wondered if the Orders warning would cause him more grief but his Aunt and Uncle had arrived home and told him to go to his room. That was the last time he had spoken or seen his 'family'. They had apparently decided that if they ignored him nothing would go wrong. Unfortunately that means that they haven't even tried to feed Harry on top of everything else. Not that Harry had much of an appetite. After he had gotten his godfather killed he didn't think that he deserved food. Harry had wallowed in misery so long that he lost track of the days.

Harry was so lost in thought that he nearly hit the ceiling when a noise at his window startled him. Harry looked up and saw an unfamiliar owl pecking at his window. Harry snatched his wand from his bedside table and faced the window. Harry opened the window and stepped back to allow the owl in. It was a good thing that he had because as soon as the owl was inside it landed on Harry's desk and shook the loose water out of its wings. It dropped the letter and then, after giving Harry a nasty glare, took off back out the window. Harry stared at the letter wishing it would tell him if it was friend or foe. However as the letter wasn't a howler he highly doubted that it would speak to him. He slowly walked towards the letter and turned it over with the tip of his wand. That's when he spotted the seal of Gringotts on the top of the letter. Harry picked it up and decided that he had better read it.

Mr. Potter,

We are truly sorry that you could not attend the reading of the will for Sirius Orion Black due to security issues. There are issues that we here at Gringotts do need to speak with you about in person therefore we will be sending a goblin around to your place of residence at nine a.m. Friday. The goblin will appear directly within your bedroom to discuss these matters with you. If it appears that things need to be discussed here at Gringotts then the goblin will be able to bring you directly to an office and back without your minders or the enemy being any the wiser.

We at Gringotts hope this letter finds you in good health

Sincerely

Ragnock director of Gringotts branch London

May Your Gold Flow Freely

Harry stared at the letter in his hand in shock. He had no idea how the goblins would be able to pull this off but he seriously wanted to see them try. Harry stared at the clock and saw that it was already two in the morning. He figured that today was Friday and therefore he only had six hours before he had to be up again. That would leave him one hour to clean up his room and take a shower. Harry curled up under his covers and fell asleep ten minutes later.

9:00 a.m.

Harry was back to sitting on his bed and waiting for the goblin to arrive. Suddenly Harry spotted a shadow shifting in the corner of his room. Harry grabbed his wand and held it steadily at the goblin that stepped out of the shadows. Harry recognized the goblin immediately.

He smirked "What did you tell me when I asked about the security around vault 713?"

Griphook chuckled "That if any one tried what I did other than a Gringotts goblin that they would be sucked in and trapped. I then told you that we don't check the vaults for about ten years or so."

Harry lowered his wand "Welcome to my humble abode Griphook."

The goblin smiled a toothy smile at him "You truly are a remarkable wizard Mr. Potter. Now as I am here to discuss matters of your vault I suggest we sit down as this may take a while." Harry nodded and offered his beat up desk chair for the goblin as Harry sat back down on his bed.

The goblin sat down and took in his surroundings before turning back to Harry. "Mr. Potter I am here to discuss your family vault and what was revealed in the late Lord Black's will. First let's start with the will." Griphook then removed a piece of parchment from his vest pocket. "First off Mr. Potter it clearly states that your late guardian wished for you to be emancipated and given full access to all of your inheritance. Therefore you are now a legal adult and can perform magic outside of Hogwarts. It also allows you to have access to your family vault. It contains five different properties and countless family heirlooms. Your family vault also has over 27,894,267 galleons. Now however as the late Lord Black has left you almost all of his fortune. The Black family fortune adds six more properties and the heirlooms of the Black family plus 30,812,403 galleons. This leaves your total vault with countless heirlooms from the Potter and Black families, eleven properties and 58,706,670 galleons. That makes you the richest wizard alive. Now all that is needed is for you to sign these papers and I will be able to leave you to your day."

Harry sat there speechless he knew he had money but this was not something he had expected. Harry numbly reached out a hand for the parchment and quill that the goblin was holding out for him. "Before you sign them Mr. Potter I must warn you that they have to be signed with your full name. So as you are the heir to two families that would be Harry James Potter-Black." Harry nodded and signed his name. The papers glowed green for a second and then was gone.

Griphook looked confused so Harry had to ask. "Was that supposed to happen?" Griphook seemed to shake off the confusion "Mr. Potter if you signed the papers exactly as I said then the papers should have glowed blue. However if you had signed them wrong or you are not the person that the papers relate to then they would have not glowed at all. I am unsure as to why they glowed green." Harry and Griphook stared at each other for a minute before Griphook made a decision. "Mr. Potter I will take you back to Gringotts and we will discuss this with Director Ragnock. He should be able to answer our questions to this puzzle." Harry nodded still not sure what was going on or how he was going to get out of the house without the Order stopping him. Griphook held out his hand and Harry took it. Then all Harry could see was darkness and then the next second he was standing in the office of what could only be a very powerful goblin.

Griphook let go of Harry and walked to stand in front of the desk. "Director Ragnock we have a weird problem with the documents that the Lord Potter-Black needed to sign. For some strange reason they glowed green after he signed them." The director looked up from his paperwork and stared at Harry "Please sit down my Lord. We should have this settled momentarily." He then turned to Griphook "Griphook the reason that it glowed green was that he did not sign with his full name. The documents will glow green when the goblin and the person signing them are unaware that there is more to that person's title. So all we have to do is find out who the other family Mr. Potter is the heir to and we will be fine."

Director Ragnock stood up and grabbed a piece of parchment and a dagger and placed them on his desk. "It is customary for you to draw a small amount of blood and place it on this parchment. It will then list all of the families that you are the heir of. It saves us countless hours of tedious work and time." Harry nodded and took the dagger that the director held out for him. He drew the knife against the palm of his hand and suddenly there was a blinding light from the corner of the office. The director held up his hand to stop Harry from moving. He then walked over to the corner of his office and opened the glowing cabinet. He withdrew a small box and placed it on top of his desk. "That cabinet has never opened in over nine hundred years. My predecessor has never been able to open that cabinet either. It was rumored that the cabinet held a powerful magical artifact form the founders of Hogwarts. I guess we will see if that is true." He turned the box towards Harry

"As it reacted when you cut your hand I say it is something only you can open." Harry reached out with his hand and tried to open the lid. It wouldn't move, that is until Harry used his left hand and got blood on the lock. Suddenly the lock clicked and the lid opened of its own accord. Harry barely had time to see that the box contained rings when one shot out of the box and placed itself on Harry's left middle finger. Everyone in the room was staring at the ring now on Harry's finger and then suddenly Ragnock started laughing.

When Griphook and Harry stared at him Ragnock decided to inform them of what has happened. "Apparently the rumors have some basis in fact. For you see Lord Potter the ring on your finger will only accept the rightful heir of Slytherin House. I know that Tom Riddle came to us to find his magical ancestry and found out that he was a decedent of Slytherin but he was not the rightful heir. I believe that this box hold the seven rings for the Heirs of Hogwarts. We know that the founder's heirs would be part of the Heirs of Hogwarts but legend also speaks of three others. Now no one has ever been able to figure out who the other three are though."

Harry stared down at the ring "So you are saying that I am the rightful heir to Slytherin and that these rings belong to the other six heirs. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and three others that no one knows."

"Yes my Lord, I believe that is why the documents did not except your name earlier. Now if you would sign them again with the name Lord Harry James Potter Slytherin Black. I am sure that the papers will accept that better." Harry took the documents in his hand and signed them with his new name. The papers glowed blue and Griphook clapped from the corner that he was still standing in.

Director Ragnock clapped his hands together "Well my Lord now that all of that is taking care of. I believe we now need to visit both of your vaults. As the Black fortune has been place in the Potter vault as has all the money from your trust vault. So I believe we will visit the Slytherin vault and then the Potter vault before you leave today. Also there is one more thing, take the rings with you perhaps you can find the other heirs." Harry nodded and placed the box of rings in his pocket and then followed Griphook out to the carts.

The ride down to the Slytherin vault took far longer than he ever remembered the rides before being. The cart came to a stop at what appeared to be the end of the track. Harry followed Griphook out of the cart and down a narrow passage way. When Griphook stopped and pulled out what looked like muggle maracas made out of metal. Griphook started shaking them and Harry could see a giant shadow moving backwards.

When Griphook moved forward so did Harry but he made sure that he was always right behind the goblin. As they were passing the large cavernous space Harry could see a dragon lurking in the shadows as though scared of the metal thing the goblin was shaking. When they reached a vault marked with the number two they stopped and Griphook raked his fingers down the door in a complicated pattern.

The door opened on squeaky hinges and Harry felt his jaw drop. Inside the vault was a massive amount of gold and other objects that had to have belonged to the Founder himself. Things that the great Slytherin had never passed down to his family. Harry decided that now was not the time to really catalog everything within the vault but he did find some very nice robes that showed his house symbol. Harry walked around a bit more and found a few other items that he decided to take with him that would show proof to anyone who questioned that he was the heir.

He then followed Griphook back up to the Potter vaults were he simply had to press his hand on the door for it to open. When it did Harry walked in and stared at the amount of things that his parents and godfather had left him. Harry found his family ring and the ring for the Black family and placed them on the same finger as the Slytherin ring. All three rings melded together and then became invisible. Harry was shocked until Griphook told him that he simply had to call forth the ring he wanted to show and then for five minutes it would be visible and then would turn invisible again. Harry followed Griphook back up to the top and was led back into the Directors office.

"Well my Lord did you find everything to your satisfactory?"

"Yes Director I did, Thank you. Now is it possible to for Griphook to take me back to my room as I fear I have been away too long and the Order might get nervous if I don't make an appearance soon."

Director Ragnock nodded his head and motioned for Griphook to come over to take Harry home. Just before Harry left the Director smiled "My Lord please do not hesitate to call upon the goblin nation for assistance for we will be here. Now don't forget to try and find the other heirs, for Hogwarts will be strongest if all seven of the heirs are present and knowledgeable of their rights." Harry nodded his head and smiled as Griphook took him back through the shadows to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot this on the last chapter, so I will say it now. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I am not making any money off of this even though I wish I was!

Chapter 2

When Harry and Griphook arrived back in Harry's room they said their goodbyes and Griphook shifted back to Gringotts. Harry opened the curtains and peered out at the sky and wondered if his parents and Sirius could see him now. He wondered what they would think about Harry being the heir of Slytherin and not the good little Gryffindor everyone expected him to be. Suddenly Harry felt very tired and he decided to take a nap. So Harry lay down on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He curled up and his last thought before going to sleep was what his friends will say to all of this.

Harry woke up to the sun shining in his face. He rolled over and saw that it was seven in the morning. He sat up with a start; he had slept for over fifteen hours. Harry stretched to get all of the kinks out of his back and then he got out of bed. He decided that he might as well get ready for the day. Harry place the box of rings on his desk and went to take a shower.

Harry then went downstairs and decided to try something. He pulled out his wand and began to make breakfast. He had decided that if he was going to do something he might as well go all the way so he made breakfast for his relatives and cast heating charms so that the food didn't get cold. Harry then ate his fill and placed his plate in the sink. He had been dreading getting an owl from the Ministry but so far had received nothing. So he figured that it hadn't been a strange dream and that he really was emancipated. Harry went up to his room where Hedwig had returned from hunting.

He gave her a smile "Ah Hedwig you have no idea what kind of strange things have happened since you left." He then proceeded to tell Hedwig everything that had happened the day before. Then all of a sudden Harry thought about it and suddenly a memory of a man with startling green eyes arguing with a red headed man. The green eyed man was trying to get the red head to understand that the muggleborn students should not return home. They were too much of a security risk and that their lives were in danger if they returned. The red head was arguing back that the muggles were their family and therefor would learn to handle the wizarding world.

Harry opened his eyes suddenly, 'how had he gotten that memory?' Harry decided to sift through his memories and see if there were more memories that he didn't remember. Harry sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. He figured that these memories were somehow connected to the fact that he was Slytherins heir. So he concentrated on nothing else but Slytherin and he got flooded with memories. Everything from Salazar's early memories thru till his death.

Harry was saddened by what he had seen. Salazar Slytherin had lived a similar life to his own. Then he met what he thought was his true friend, Godric Gryffindor. Harry watched as Slytherin and the other founders built the school. How Slytherin, Gryffindor and Merlin had been friends. How Merlin had been in love with Morgana D' Le Fey but never did anything as he was scared of what Morgana had turned into thanks to the dark arts. He saw how Slytherin had fallen for Gryffindor's younger sister, the Lady Hufflepuff. But when he had asked Godric, Helga's last family member, for his sister's hand; Godric had refused him. Salazar had been so heartbroken that he left the school to deal with the world away from Hogwarts. Harry watched as Slytherin married another pureblood witch that looked a lot like the Lady Hufflepuff. He watched as Slytherin was forced to watch as his wife and his unborn child were burned at the stake. Then he was forced to drink a poison and left to die. His two older sons who were both at Hogwarts came home Salazar told them what had happened. His eldest son was distraught and swore to always marry pureblooded witches and to never go out into the muggle world. His youngest son however waited until his older brother was gone and then he swore to his father that he would have his revenge on the muggles that killed his mother and father. Harry watched as the youngest son left the room and he could feel the pain in Slytherins eyes. Harry watched the man's last moments then he snapped out of the memories.

Harry was breathing heavily and clutched his chest. Harry was so shocked at what he saw that he never noticed that Hedwig had a letter firmly in her beak. That is until she nipped Harry's ear and dropped the letter in his lap. Harry stared down at the letter and saw the Hogwarts crest. He opened it up only to see a letter from Dumbledore.

Dear Harry,

I would like to come and get you from your relative's house as there is something I need to talk to you about. I hope that this is satisfactory with you. I also hope that you are up for a little adventure as I might need your help with it. I will be calling upon your residence at seven Saturday evening.

Sincerely

Professor Albus PWB Dumbledore

Harry stared at the letter. He had been at Privet Drive less than a fort night and his whole world was turning upside down. He decided that he had better tell the Dursleys that Dumbledore would be arriving the next evening. He always figured that if it was a joke and Dumbledore didn't arrive then he could just leave and go to the Weasleys from there.

Harry sat down to organize all of his new and old memories. He was glad that Slytherin was a talented Occulmens and because of Harry being his heir had a natural affinity for it. Add that to the fact that Harry could go thru the memories of Slytherin learning Occumelency and Harry would automatically know how to do it. Harry worked on his Occumelency for three hours before he went to tell the Dursleys that Dumbledore would be there tomorrow. Harry walked down the stairs and found the Dursleys all watching a reality T.V. show.

"Um, Uncle Vernon, my headmaster is coming to get me tomorrow. He will be here at seven tomorrow and I will not be returning back here after that. I will be gone for good." His Uncle and Aunt both stared at him like fish.

His Aunt was the first one to speak "You really won't be coming back?"

Harry shook his head "Nope I will be gone for good." His aunt and uncle just nodded their heads.

As Harry was turning to go back to his room his aunt called out to him "I want you to clean your room. I don't want to see any of your freakiness left in that room when you leave."

Harry nodded his head "Oh in case Professor Dumbledore says that I will be coming back here next year. Just nod your head and pretend to believe him. But know that what I said still stands no matter what the professor says." His relatives nodded their heads and then went back to watching the T.V. Harry made his way back up to his room. He figured that the rest of time spent with the Dursleys would be best spent working on his Occumelency.

Saturday evening at six forty-five Harry made his way down the stairs with his trunk. Twenty minutes ago Harry had stuffed all of his possessions into his school trunk. He had wondered why the savior of the wizarding world could have so very little to call his own. Now he was setting his trunk next to the door and sitting on the bottom step waiting for seven o'clock to roll around.

At exactly seven Harry heard a knock on the front door and went to open it. Harry opened it just a fraction of an inch and called out through the gap "What was my concern, which I brought to your attention at the end of second year, about my sorting?"

Harry could hear Dumbledore chuckling "You were worried about the fact that you were almost sorted into Slytherin. I showed you the Sword of Gryffindor and told you that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it from the hat." Harry nodded his head and opened the door so Dumbledore could come through.

In his head he had scoffed. 'The sorting hat was right, I do belong in Slytherin. So I cannot be a true Gryffindor now am I.'

"You did well Harry! I am proud of the fact that used a question that only I would know and you asked before granting me entrance." Harry smirked "I have become a bit more paranoid over the summer, sir."

"Indeed Harry I believe you are not the only one." Harry shrugged and led Dumbledore into the sitting room where his relatives were watching the latest gossip show. His Uncle was just turning the volume off as Harry heard the announcer declare that the crown jewels where all false and worth no more than box of biscuits. Harry watched as Dumbledore sat down on the sofa.

"As you are aware I am here to take Harry back to school a little earlier than normal. That is simply because I have a job that I believe Harry will help with greatly. We will be leaving in just a moment and then he will be spending the rest of the summer with his friends. They will see him off to school. All you have to do is pick him up from school."

Vernon looked like he was going to say something off color until Harry caught his eye and Vernon just nodded his head. Dumbledore turned towards Harry "Are you ready to go?"

Harry smiled "Yes sir, I am ready to go." That said Dumbledore and Harry made their way to the front door where Dumbledore waved his wand to send all of Harry's stuff to the Weasleys.

They then made their way out the door and down the street. When Dumbledore stopped inside an alley Harry shot Dumbledore a strange look. "I am guessing that you have never apparated before?" Harry simply nodded his head. He of course knew how to apparate from the memories of Slytherin but he wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that. "Then all I ask is that you grab onto my arm and hold on tight." Harry did as instructed and felt himself being squeezed through a tube. When Harry landed he opened his eyes to see a small muggle village. He was about to say something to Dumbledore when he noticed that Dumbledore was already walking ahead of him. Harry followed only to see Dumbledore pause at the gate leading towards a small house.

The door had been shattered outwards and there were tell-tale signs of a fight. Harry pulled out his wand and proceeded to enter the house completely ignoring Dumbledore's warnings. Harry lit his wand with a softly spoken Lumos and walked carefully into the front room. There were shards of glass everywhere and splinters of wood. Harry saw a grand piano in the corner sitting on its side as it looked to be a barricade of some sort. There where burn marks littered across the top of the piano and covering the walls. Harry then caught movement out the corner of his eye. He turned but all he saw was a large chair that seemed to be perfectly clean surrounded by the disastrous mess that was the rest of the room.

Dumbledore walked into the room after searching the rest of the house. Harry smirked and pointed towards the chair. Dumbledore started to laugh "Oh Horrace even a sixteen year old who has never met you could spot you."

Harry then poked the end of his wand into the arm of the chair which let out a large squeak and turned itself back into a man. The man named Horrace turned towards Harry "How did you figure it out?"

"You forgot two major things sir. One no Dark Mark and for the second it would not take a brain surgeon to figure out that one large chair that was very clean, sitting in the middle of a room that appears to have exploded, is out of the ordinary. Put those two things together and I guessed that you were hiding yourself as a chair. Not a bad transfiguration either sir. I don't quite have the knack for that subject myself I do better in Potions and Defense."

Horrace turned a pudgy face towards Harry and let out a very dramatic "Oh Ho!"

Horrace turned towards Dumbledore who was staring at a piece of crystal and humming the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'. "You think by bringing the boy here that I would immediately tell you I was wrong and come back to teach? Well you're wrong Albus because I won't do it." Horrace than huffed out his chest and stomped his foot; while crossing his arms. Harry had to fight down a snicker as this man reminded him of Dudley when he didn't want to do something.

Albus just shrugged "Very well Horrace I guess I will see you around then." Dumbledore turned to leave but Harry saw this for what it was; a bluff. Harry than decided to do something he had never done before on his life. He was going to use his fame to get his way or at least Dumbledore's way.

Harry walked over to the man named Horrace "Sir if you don't come to teach than I won't be prepared for what's in store. You may know that people are calling me the Chosen One, well they are right. I have to be the one to defeat him. And if you don't come to Hogwarts than it is possible that I will fail." Harry added a pout and even forced a tear down his cheek.

Horrace faltered slightly "Very well I will come teach potions but beware Albus I don't want those Death Eaters to find me there." Horrace then raised his wand to his temple and pulled out a strand of silver stuff away from his head. Harry knew it was a memory and was curious why Horrace was pulling one out now. "Here Albus I am sure by now you know the one I gave you years ago was altered. This is the full version. Just please don't hate me when you see it."

Dumbledore nodded and pulled a vial out of his pocket to secure the memory till later. "Well Horrace I will leave you to your packing and I will see you on the first of September."

With that Dumbledore and Harry left Horrace alone. After a few minutes of walking Harry had to ask "What exactly was that all about professor?"

Dumbledore chuckled "Harry, Horrace Slughorn liked to collect popular students into a club of his. He would then help them on their way to a good job. He would make calls and such to assure the students he liked got the jobs they wanted. Your mother was even one of his favorites and could have been quite the healer if the war hadn't snuck up on us the way it did. You see Harry Professor Slughorn is a true Slytherin he will do things that will seem to help others when in fact he is getting a greater reward himself."

Harry nodded that made some sense "What about the memory sir?"

"Ah that; you will see the memory once you have arrived at Hogwarts this year. You see one of the students that Professor Slughorn liked was a Tom Riddle."

Harry hissed out "Voldemort" at that.

"That is correct Harry. For this memory might help us bring him down. Now I will apparate you to the Burrow and call it a good night." Harry gripped onto Dumbledore's arm and was whisked away once more. This time however going to a place that Harry could easily call home.


	3. Chapter 3

Natural disclaimer: I Do Not Own!

Chapter 3

Dumbledore walked Harry up to the door of the Burrow and knocked. Harry could hear shuffling from within and wondered who was there. Then suddenly he heard a crash and an exasperated yell. Harry laughed as he turned to Dumbledore "Is Tonks here as security sir?"

Dumbledore stared at Harry "No she isn't Harry. May I ask why you think she is here?"

Harry smiled "Sir if it had been one of the twins Mrs. Weasley would be yelling with anger. However this more tired as if it happens a lot. Which leads me to believe, that it Tonks is the one she is yelling at." Just as Harry finished saying this Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Oh Albus you told us not to expect you until tomorrow."

"Yes Molly; however Harry proved to be most helpful."

Harry looked around Mrs. Weasley to see Tonks sitting at the table. She looked like she had been crying. Harry pushed past Mrs. Weasley and sat down across from Tonks. He took her hands in his.

"Tonks you may know that I took over for the House of Black. Now I know that you and your mother were cast from the house but I will remedy that shortly. However in the meantime you are still family and I would like to know what is wrong." Tonks had raised her head at Harry as soon as he started speaking. Now she was staring at him with her mouth on the table.

Suddenly she snapped out of it. "Really Harry it's nothing. Just some relationship issues, or I should say the lack there of."

Harry smirked "Let me guess you have fallen hard and fast for some dashing young man. However he doesn't see you or refuses to except that you two have something between you."

Tonks nodded her head "I only have one thing to change in your assessment. He is not a young man. He is thirteen years older than me and declares that he is too old, poor and Dangerous." She gasped after she said that last one knowing that Harry would catch on to who she was talking about.

Harry was now holding his sides in laughter. "You mean to tell me that you fell for Lupin!" Tonks glared at him until he stopped laughing. "Look Tonks, Remus Lupin is a proud man with many flaws. He is most likely trying to protect you from losing your job and becoming the laughing stock of the wizarding world. You know the prejudices that our world holds on Werewolves. He cares for you but he doesn't wish to make your life difficult. However I will talk to him and see if I can get him to see reason. After all he might listen to the son of a Marauder better than one of the Order members. Now Tonks brighten up. It just isn't normal to see you without the bright colored hair."

Tonks smiled at him "Well Harry if you can get through that Werewolves thick skull than I would be eternally grateful." She then stood "I think it's time I take my leave Molly. I will see you all later. Goodnight Harry, Molly and you too Professor." She walked until the end of the wards and apparated away. Harry then heard Dumbledore say his goodbyes as well and he too apparated away.

Molly turned around and saw Harry sitting at the table. "Are you hungry Harry?"

"Yes I am."

Mrs. Weasley poured a bowl of soup and placed it on the table with some bread and butter. Harry dug into the soup with gusto. Enjoying how the hot onion soup would slide down his throat and made him feel warm and safe and loved. 'It's amazing what a simple bowl of soup could do for someone' Harry thought. About half way through the bowl he slowed and decided to start up a conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley how is everyone? I haven't heard from them in a while."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him "Everyone is doing well. Arthur got a promotion he's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It's a big job; he's has ten people reporting to him now! There are a lot of people trying to make money off of people's fears."

Harry thought back to his second year and had to agree whole heartedly. Harry stifled a yawn and sat back in his chair a bit.

Mrs. Weasley noticed this. "Alright time for bed Harry. I fixed up the twins room for you. They spend all their time in their flat above their shop. So you have the room to yourself. Now why don't we get you up and settled? You can speak to everyone tomorrow."

Harry nodded his head sleepily and followed Mrs. Weasley upstairs. She stopped at a door that seemed to have been on fire once or twice. Some of the wood was charred even on the outside. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and let Harry in. "Get some sleep Harry. I will see you tomorrow." She then turned her head as they heard the crack of Apparation. "That would be Arthur. Goodnight Harry." Harry stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Smiling to himself for the first time since summer began, Harry slipped off to sleep.

The next morning Harry lay awake in the quite of the early morning. Suddenly he heard the door open slowly and he turned to see the back of a vision walk into his room. She slowly closed the door and walked backwards into the room. Suddenly she tripped over one of the many boxes that littered the room. She fell directly on top of the bed and Harry. She gasped in surprise as her face was inches from his. Her hair flowing in a cascade around her face.

She started blushing as Harry smirked, "Hey Ginny. To what do I owe the pleasure of this beautiful wake-up call?"

She blushed even more so that her face now marched her hair "Hi yourself Harry. I just snuck in here to get away from our resident bookworm." Harry looked down at her and realized that Ginny was wearing a very thin nightgown and was lying directly on top of Harry's bare chest. When Harry saw this he panicked he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up between them so fast that Ginny rolled over to lie next to him on the bed.

Just then the door opened up yet again but this time there were two people. They were so engrossed with themselves that they didn't notice Harry and Ginny lying on the bed together. These two were snogging and Harry realized that his two best friends had finally seen what the rest of Hogwarts had. Harry and Ginny both shared a look and then burst out into raucous laughter. This stopped the snogging couple in the doorway. When Ron and Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny laughing at them they pulled apart very quickly. Hermione fell over one of boxes and Ron backed into the wall. Ron then went to help Hermione stand up.

Suddenly he turned to the bed "So Potter, why are you in bed with my sister?"

"Well Ron that is a funny story actually. You see Ginny snuck in here to get away from Hermione's study habits. However she like Hermione didn't see a box and fell over that one there. She landed on top of the bed and rolled over so that she was next to me. Then you two walked in and that is that."

Just then Harry heard a strange sound coming from his discarded jacket. He reached for it and pulled out a box. He recognized the box to be the one from Gringotts. Harry tried to open the box but it wouldn't open. Hermione walked over and tried an 'Alohomora' charm but that didn't work either. Then Hermione reached out with one of her hands. The top popped open and three rings flew out. One to land on Ginny, Ron and Hermione's fingers. Harry stared stunned for a minute at his friends. He knew that he was supposed to find the other heirs but he didn't realize he would find three at once or that those three would be such close friends.

"Harry mate, what just happened?"

"Well I got a letter from Gringotts about my inheritance." Harry told them all about his trip to Gringotts and what happened with the box. "Ragnock told me to take the box with me to find the other heirs. Well I think that we just found three more. Now what symbols do your rings each have?"

Hermione was the first one to realize what hers was. "I…can't believe…it! This is impossible! How can I, a muggleborn, be the heir of Ravenclaw?"

Harry smiled at her "Well Hermione my mother is the reason I am the heir of Slytherin maybe there are just squibs in your family. That would make you the first magical female in your family. That would allow you to claim the title."

Hermione nodded her head still speechless. "Well I am just as shocked as you are Hermione but for a totally different reason. I am the youngest boy in the family. You would think that Bill would inherit this not me."

Harry turned his head towards his best mate. "Ron I don't know why you got it over Bill. But think about it this way. You always wanted something to have something that would set you apart from your older brothers. Now you have it. Think about it, your brothers have all been popular, head boys and prefects but you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor himself. Now if my memory serves me right that leaves Ginny to be the heir of Hufflepuff."

She nodded her head as a response. "Well now you have something that only you and Ginny could have in your family. If Slytherins memories are to be believed than to gain Gryffindors title you had to be one year older than your sister. So what you guys need to do now is sit down. When I got Slytherins ring I also got his memories. So you will need to meditate and think on the person that you are the heir of."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat down in a circle to meditate. Harry sat down with his friends to work on his Occumelency. Two hours later Harry heard Mrs. Weasley calling them all down for lunch. Harry and his friends all walked down stairs lost in their own thoughts about what had happened in Harry's bedroom. When they reached the kitchen they sat down quietly at the table. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of sandwiches on the table and looked worriedly at the children.

"You lot are awfully quiet today. Is something wrong?"

"No mum we were just studying and so we are just thinking about what we learned. Sorry if we worried you."

"Oh very well dears. Now eat up and then I think it would do you all good to go outside for a little while." They only nodded their heads as they began to eat the sandwiches.

Once outside Harry had his friends sit around him in a circle "Ok who would like to go first?"

Hermione was naturally the first to go. "Well I figured out quite a bit. First off Rowena was a muggleborn as well. That's were her thirst for knowledge came into play. However like my family they didn't have any problems with her being a witch. That's why when Salazar brought up the fact of muggleborn's not being safe in their homes the rest of us didn't believe him. I watched as Salazar left for no reason one day and the argument that she had with Godric later the same day. I now know why Salazar left and the promising relationship she had with Godric went down the tubes. Then I saw a few other memories up until the day she died. One of them was weird she had a small child that was a bastard child. Rowena was on her death bed and sent for the girl's mother by sending the father. I never saw what happened as neither one showed up before Rowena died."

Ginny smiled "Helga lived a little longer. It appears that the father lost his temper and killed Rowena's daughter. Then when he realized what he had done he killed himself. They are actually at Hogwarts as ghosts. The Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady."

Hermione nodded her head in thanks.

"Now as for Helga's life it was very simple. The youngest in a large family and the only girl. They were not very wealthy but had enough to get by on. It wasn't until her family was killed in a fire did her and Godric strike out on their own. Then they met up with Salazar as he had run away from home. Together the three of them put together their money to get a small flat in a ranch home. That's where they met Rowena. The four of them became close friends and decided to build the school. They pooled all of their gold together and started the school. Her memories from there are similar to that of Rowena's. However she was never informed why her love left the school. So she thought that it was something that she had done. She died at the school with only one child. She died believing that she had driven her true love from her."

Ron hung his head "I know that it wasn't me personally but I still feel responsible for it. But I have the same memories as Helga however some of Godric's memories are his guilt ridden ones after the disastrous relationship with Rowena. He felt that he should have dealt with things better. That is why he told his sons the false version of Salazar leaving. The one we have today. He wanted history to reveal him in a good light. He too died at Hogwarts but he went before either woman. So some of their memories he never got."

"Well guys that's a great start. Now we just need to work on your Occumelency so that you can sort through all of the memories in details." They all nodded their heads as they headed in for dinner. That night they would sleep and tomorrow they would begin on finding the other heirs identities.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron woke up to someone sitting on the edge of his bed. When he opened his eyes it was to see Hermione sitting on his bed.

"Hey Ron, I just wanted to wish you a good morning and to see if you remembered anything else from Godric's life."

Now that he thought about it he had. He however didn't really want to discuss it as he knew how upsetting it would be for Hermione.

"Hermione listen, I know what Godric did was wrong. However I am not Godric Gryffindor reincarnate. I am still Ronald Bilius Weasley, Gryffindor keeper and chess player. I have not nor will I ever sleep with your best friend. Especially since your two best friends happen to be a bloke and my sister."

"Well that's nice but where do you fit into all of this?"

Ron swallowed hard, he had not meant for the conversation to go there yet, especially since he hadn't eaten yet. However if things where to be fixed by the heirs he figured that this is a good a place to start as any.

"Hermione, I would love to be in your life. As a friend or maybe something more but as I am hopelessly lost at what to do here; I think this would be a good place for you to decide to make whatever moves you feel comfortable with. As I…"

Ron never got a chance to finish as Hermione placed her lips on his to shut him up. It was brief and to the point, but it sure got her point across.

"Ron I have had feelings for you since first year. I just never expected you to notice the bushy haired, buck toothed, know-it-all. I thought that perhaps you would notice me more in fourth year but you took too long and Victor was so nice when he asked I just couldn't say no. Now I know that you have feelings for me I would like to see if there is really something between us. But I'm sorry that we will need to take it slow. I am not about to give up my virginity before school is out."

Ron started laughing "Hermione I am not about to push you into anything that I think you won't want to do. I will say this however, if I do push too far and am not aware of it, hit me or something. Get my attention so that I know that I went too far. I don't want to hurt you like I have in the past. Seeing a lot of Godric's memories has showed me some of the things that I did wrong. I hope that you can forgive me for being an insensitive prat."

Hermione nodded, "I'll leave so that you can get dressed and I will see you at breakfast."

Hermione stood up to leave but Ron pulled her back down to him. He gave her a lingering kiss before he let her go. She stood and with a large grin on her face left Ron's bedroom. Ron had watched her go before he too stood up to get ready for the day. All he could think about as he got dressed that morning was how Hermione's lips had felt on his.

Harry was walking down the stairs for breakfast when he ran into Ginny.

"Hey Gin, I was hoping that we can grab Ron and Hermione later to talk about our new found status. I don't want to put this off as it might lead us to something to use against Voldemort."

"I understand however I know my brother and you won't be able to get a normal conversation out of him until he has eaten."

"I did!"

Hermione walked past them with a large grin on her face that had both Harry and Ginny wondering just what she had gotten Ron to think about seriously before eating and why it had affected her like that.

"Well that was strange." Harry commented as they watched Hermione walk down the stairs. "I wonder if they were talking about memories. After all Godric and Rowena were supposed to be in a relationship before Godric broke up Salazar and Helga."

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and they walked quietly down to the kitchen, each wondering about their own ancestors.

Molly was in her element, cooking was always her favorite thing to do. She had started out her day like any other over the summer. She had opened up her ice box to see what there was to actually make for breakfast and wondering what she would make for dinner. She knew that she could automatically thaw whatever she needed with magic but she had learned quite early from her mother that by letting the meat thaw slowly on the counter made it taste better. When she had decided to make pancakes for breakfast she looked around for what she would like to make for dinner. She pulled out her stewing meat. She would make a beefsteak pie with cheese crust. She turned to start making the pancakes. She made the batter and poured the batter into three pans with melted butter. She would only use one pan during the school year but for now she had a lot of hungry teenagers at home. After she had a large stack of pancakes she turned to her cutting board. She diced up some bacon before adding it to a pan. Once the bacon was nice and crispy she drained them and set them aside. She then scrambled some eggs up, adding the bacon towards the end. She then spooned the eggs and bacon onto each pancake, adding tomato slices to all but Ginny's as she didn't like tomatoes. Folding the pancakes over she place the large platter on the table, cast a heating charm on them so that they would still be hot for the late risers. She then placed a jug of pumpkin juice on the table. Once that was done she placed the plates and glasses on the table and went into the kitchen to clean up. Molly then sat down at the table to eat just as Hermione walked through the door to the kitchen.

The first thing that Molly noticed was that the girl had a very pleased smile on her face. She knew that look as she had seen it in the mirror for a while after her and Arthur had shared their first kiss.

"Hermione dear, may I ask whose kiss caused such a pretty smile on your face?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards Molly. "Um…Well you see I went to wake up Ron for breakfast and we started talking. I gave him just a peck when he started to babble but then as I was leaving he gave me a real kiss." She looked Molly straight in her eyes "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Molly let a tear escape from her eyes "No dear you did nothing wrong. It's just that my babies are growing up so fast. I have always wondered if something would happen between you and Ron or Harry. I know how close you are to those boys. I am just glad that you were able to have a friendship like that blossom into something more. Now come sit down and eat something. If I know my Ron he will be down soon. That boy always seemed to know when food was on the table."

Outside the kitchen door Harry and Ginny shared a knowing smile.

"It took them long enough. Don't you think Harry?"

Harry chuckled "Yes they did take their time. In fact if they hadn't done anything by Christmas I was going to lock them up somewhere on Boxing Day until they realized their feelings for each other."

Harry turned his head to see Ron walking down the stairs. He turned and whispered to Ginny "Ready to have some fun with your brother?" Her only response was an evil grin.

"Hey Ron I hear that you kissed Hermione this morning. Is this true or should we be checking you over for wrackspurts?" Ron stared at his sister.

"Yes, Ginny it is true. Hermione and I were discussing some memories from our ancestors and she wanted to see if I would do the same thing as Godric did and cheat on her with one of her friends. We continued talking and as she turned to leave I kissed her. Now if you will excuse me there has been way too much talking before I eat." Ron then walked past them and into the kitchen for breakfast.

Harry turned towards Ginny. "Wrackspurts, you my friend have been hanging out with Luna for far too long?"

Ginny just smacked him on the arm playfully. They turned to follow Ron into the kitchen. As they entered they saw Ron shoveling food into his mouth, Hermione eating rather daintily and Mrs. Weasley watching the two of them with a smirk on her face. Harry sat down at the table across from Hermione.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. This looks delicious." Harry grabbed one of the pancakes off the plate.

"Thank you Harry. I do hope you all slept well. You four seemed a little preoccupied yesterday."

Ginny grinned "Well Harry kinda dropped a bomb on us and we were thinking about it a lot yesterday. However this bomb was something that he swore to Dumbledore to only tell us. That means that we really can't go into details with you. Sorry mom." She added a small pout as though she really wanted to tell her mom but couldn't.

"Well as long as it isn't something bad I think I can let it go." Molly didn't sound too happy about it. But because Ginny dropped Dumbledore's name she was willing to let it drop, for now. "Well eat up children."

Just then the door opened and Harry and Ron both started to choke on their food. In had walked an unearthly beauty that made most men drool. Harry stopped choking on his food and took a deep breath.

"Hello Fleur, I didn't realize you would be here. How have you been?"

"Bonjour 'Arry, I 'ave been well. 'Ave they not told you? "Bill and I shall be married."

"No I am sorry to say that I was too busy yesterday with some stuff to have a long conversation. However I am very happy for both of you. When are you planning on having the wedding?"

"Merci 'Arry. We vill 'ave the vedding August of next year. I 'ope that you vill be able to be there?"

"I will do my best to be there Fleur. After all the Weasleys are as close to my family as I will probably get, so with you marrying into that family I will be there."

Molly had tears in her eyes as Harry finished speaking. Fleur nodded "Vell I 'ave things to do today, so I vill see you later. Bonne Journée, Au revoir."

They all watched her leave and began eating again. Molly turned to Harry "Did you mean what you said about us being as close as family?"

Harry swallowed his bite "Yes Mrs. Weasley I did. I have always thought of Ron as a brother and to know that I am now a part of your family means a great deal to me."

Molly nodded her head and hurriedly went back into the kitchen so as to hide the happy tears threating to fall. When the four had finished eating they went outside to enjoy the nice weather. Once they were comfortably sitting on the grass under a large tree Harry decided that it would be a good to finish going through their new memories.

"Well I think we should work on your remaining memories. Once we have them all in place I can teach you Occumelency if you don't have a memory of learning it. I have realized that if your ancestor learned something then you would learn how to do it as well. At least that's how it worked for me. Also we will need to stop by at Gringotts so you can see your vaults. Until then I think Ron and I will work on our sword play with just sticks. It's not the real thing but it will have to do."

They all nodded their heads and sank into their trances. Just then there was a gasp that caused Harry's head to snap up. There standing next to them was Remus Lupin.

"Hey Moony how have you been?"

"I'm doing as well as can be expected. However when I came to see you Molly said that you were all out here. I did not expect you all to be just sitting here however."

Harry laughed "Well Moony you see I read a book on Occumelency and my friends and I decided that it will be helpful if all of learned it. But I am glad that you are here. I needed to talk to you about something."

"What did you wish to speak about Harry? Is it about Sirius?"

"No it's not about that particular Black." Remus winced he didn't like where this was going. "Moony, exactly are your feelings about a certain pink haired Auror? Oh and I don't want any of your excuses, just the hard honest truth."

Remus gave a long sigh. He was afraid of this but he figured that it was best to get it over with. "Well Harry I can't lie to you. I do have some rather strong feelings for Dora. The problems are that as a Werewolf I will never be able to hold a job and that means that I am unable to provide for her. Not to mention I know that she wants a family and I am too scared to give her that as I might pass on my infliction to the unsuspecting child. There is one thing that I have learned and that is if you love someone, the best thing for that person is to let them go. You understand don't you Harry. I do love Dora but to see her happy and well I have to let her go."

Harry watched Remus finish his speech and bury his face in his hands. Harry could see what Remus refused to see. He would not be able to let her go. Remus Lupin was totally whipped and it seemed to pain him more than it should.

"Moony if Sirius or dad was here what do you think they would say?" Harry didn't let Remus speak. "They would tell you that life is too short to give up on love. Even if that means that you always make sure that she is on the potion and you adopt children. That would save you a guilt trip and still let her have a family. Now as for her job you just need to keep it quiet until Umbridge is out of office. Then I am sure that a lot of the laws stating that Werewolves are unable to marry will be gotten rid of." Harry watched as Remus thought about what he was saying. "There is something I have learned recently. Our Gryffindor tendencies will get us only so far. Sometimes we need to act more like Slytherins and think more for ourselves. It is OK to be selfish sometimes Remus. That is something that you need to learn." Harry stood up after his speech. "Now I am going to go rejoin my friends. I think you should go see Tonks. If anything tell her everything exactly as you just told me."

Harry turned to leave after placing a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder. He returned to where his friends were still sitting in their trances. Almost as soon as he sat down Ginny opened her eyes.

"I GOT IT! Not only was I able to organize my mind but I already knew how to do Occumelency. So I just spent the last fifteen minutes setting everything up. Now all I need is someone to help test my wall so that I can make sure it is strong enough."

Hermione and Ron opened their eyes as well. Hermione smiled at Ginny "You aren't the only one. It feels like I am in much better control over my emotions now too."

Ron laughed "Just what we men need. Women who can control their emotions so they can confuse us even more. I do have to admit that it is nice to have a better organization on my mind. Especially since Godric knew Occumelency as well. So now that we all can use Occumelency I think we need to find a way to get into Gringotts. That should be our next plan of action, until we do maybe Harry and I should see if what we can do from our ancestors are limited to mind stuff. So Harry how about a fake swords duel?"

Harry nodded and he joined Ron in finding a stick that they could use. Once they did Harry had found two three foot long sticks that were of equal weight and thickness. Ron had found a slightly thicker stick that was four and a half feet long. They then faced off of each other and got down into a fighters stance.

Both Ron and Harry started off slow to see how things went. When it seemed that after an hour of attacks, parries and evasions not one of them had been hit, they decided to speed it up. Hermione and Ginny watched the breathtaking dance of danger that they was happening in front of them. The speed that the boys were going at seemed to make their moves invisible to those watching. Harry using two 'swords' seemed to always be in motion as his arms worked together to try and disarm or injure his opponent. Ron who would be more used to a broadsword was holding is one 'sword' in both hands preparing to block whatever Harry sent his way, as well as waiting to see an opening to strike.

Just as Harry had both of his 'swords' in a crossed pattern against Ron's neck and Ron had his one 'sword' firmly pressed against Harry's neck they heard Mrs. Weasley calling them in for lunch.

"Well mate" Ron said breathlessly "I think we gained the knowledge of sword fighting from our ancestors as well."

Harry nodded his head "We just need to know what the girls do for their second weapons. As magic I think is our first weapon."

Ginny grinned "I can answer that one Harry. Helga; was quite adapt at knife throwing and Rowena had a thing for the bow."

They all stretched and in some cases got their breath back as they headed in for lunch. Today was turning into a very fulfilling day.

AN: As I am American I had to use the internet for the British recipes. The address is .. If anyone would like to check it out it has some great recipes on the site. I will probably be using a lot of them for this story. If I use a different site I will let you know. Also if there is a British, Scottish, French or Irish recipe that you want me to add to the story let me know and I will try to add them. If you do ask for a recipe please put the name and the recipe down. If it a family recipe and you don't want to tell me the full recipe that is fine just let me know that fact and I can work around the recipe.

French: Beside the obvious hello and goodbye, the other phrase translates to 'Have a Good Day'.


	5. Chapter 5

AU: I am so sorry about the wait. I had been spending all my time on trying to get my Hogwarts reads stories up on another site. Then all of a sudden that site was told to shut down the same stories. So after some angry months where I thought I wouldn't write again, I finally decided to start this story back up.

I was asked to rewrite down the website that I got my British recipes from so here it is. www. Greatbritishkitchen .co .uk!

Now on with the story...

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny finished their lunch with secretive smiles on their faces. Molly just smiled at them. She had half a mind to ask what was going on, but she realized that teenagers still needed some secrets. The four teenagers went outside to the Weasleys pond to go swimming after lunch. The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing and just being teenagers. When it came time for dinner there was a surprise waiting for them.

When Harry walked into the Burrow he was met with a pink haired blur. "Oh Harry! You did it! You got this old wolf to see what he was missing. How on earth did you manage it?"

Tonks was talking so fast Harry thought she was channeling Hermione. "Relax Tonks; all I told him was to tell you what he told me after I realized that he wouldn't let you go. I hope that you two are happy together." Harry turned to go sit down at the table when he looked over at Tonks again, "And if the old dog miss behaves then just let me know and I will set him straight again."

Everyone laughed at Lupin's red face. They all sat and joked about this and that. When Molly pulled out the treacle tart for dessert, everyone was getting sleepy; none more than Harry and his friends. After the tart, Remus and Tonks bid them all goodbye and left thru the floo. Harry and his friends bid Molly a goodnight and went upstairs to bed. Little did they know that part of their mysteries would be solved in the middle of the night.

Harry's head had barely hit the pillow when he found himself pulled into a dream. The room was filled with fog that came up to his shoulders. Off in the distance he could hear someone screaming and still others yelling. That is until a deep, commanding voice permeated the fog. "Shut Up!" Then there was silence. Harry could only hear his own breathing as he walked slowly towards where the screaming had been coming from. Just when he was about to yell out for someone; he heard an all too familiar voice in the fog. "Oh really" it had said exasperated. Then with a whispered spell that Harry didn't know the fog seemed to be sucked into an invisible vacuum. The caster kept the spell going till all of the fog was gone.

What Harry saw made him laugh. Sitting on the ground in front of him was Ron whining about his ankle; Hermione fussing over Ron ,and Ginny sitting on the floor holding her sides, as she tries to keep from laughing.

"Well you three are a sight for sore eyes. However do any of you know what's going on" Harry asked.

Ginny had apparently gotten herself under control as she looked around. "This appears to be the land of dreams. Mum used to tell me about it. She said that in the land of dreams the dead can visit you, but only if there is great need for it. She said that many believe that the Land of Dreams is where Merlin got all of his knowledge."

Just then there was a booming voice "Not quite my dear. I studied long and hard for that knowledge, however I am allowed to pass that knowledge onto my heir through the land of dreams."

Out of the shadows stepped a young man wearing a sandy colored tunic and red pants. Hermione being the only one to actually study Merlin's life and times recognized him for who he was.

"I am sorry Merlin but we are not your heirs."

"No I must say you aren't my heir, nor are the three others around you. However we will be joined shortly by my heir as well as Lady Morgana's and Madame Celeste's. You four however will be stuck with them."

Merlin raised his hand and spoke something that the children didn't recognize. A door appeared out of the once blank wall. It opened to reveal four smartly dressed individuals. The tall, slender female in front had flowing brown curls that cascaded down her back. She was dressed in a royal blue gown fit for a princess. The second female was no less beautiful then the first; for as the first had a figure of a classic dancer; the second was, in Harry's opinion, much more realistic. She was slender, but had some delightful curves that would make most men beg. She had hair as red as the flames that seemed to flow and dance like the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes held mischievousness that even the twins would be deathly afraid of. This was brought out all the more for she was chuckling at the first woman who seemed to be having a heated debate with a man dressed in red and gold. He was tall with an athlete's body, his red hair was spiked so that it looked like his head was on fire. His brown eyes danced with laughter as he argued with the lady in blue. What made Harry laugh though was the second man. He was tall but not quite at the six feet of the other male. He was skinny, almost emaciated and was currently muttering under his breath. All that Harry caught was _"Do I really have to put up with them…. If this goes on much longer I will personally lock them in a cupboard until they snog each other senseless… If Helga would quit antagonizing them maybe I would get some peace and quiet…" _

Harry's laughter suddenly caught the attention of the second man. He walked over to him. "What may I ask is so funny"

"Nothing really" Harry answered him "It's just that I have thought about locking those two in a broom cupboard for some time now."

"You understood me" he asked. "Well yes." Harry said back uncertainly.

Suddenly the second man stood up straight. "Oy Godric, would you and the lovely Rowena like to continue this another time. We have heirs here that need to be trained up fully before they wake up from dream land."

The bickering couple stopped abruptly and turned towards the teens. The second lady or Helga has Harry had heard the second man call her, came around to stand right in front of them. She turned to the man in red "Oh brother of mine. It looks like, that prophesy came true. Because if these two" she pointed between Ron and Ginny "aren't brother and sister then I will forever congratulate you on that blasted sorting hat of yours."

Hermione was laughing at Ron and Ginny while they stared at the Founders like fish out of water. The tall elegant women in blue smirked, "I wouldn't be laughing my dear. After all if things progress correctly then you are most likely in love with this red headed male here." She pointed at Ron. This caused Ron and Hermione to blush as bright as a rose.

Harry and Ginny laughed at Ron and Hermione. That is until a large gong like sound exploded behind them. Harry spun around with his and drawn. However what he saw made him smile. There standing a few feet away were two people lying on the ground groaning, while another was standing there like she owned the place, staring around with large silver eyes.

As much as Harry wanted to run over to them he had to make sure they were who they say they are.

"Hey Luna, What was the first thing you ever said to Ron? She smiled at Harry "I mentioned that Ron had taken Padma to the Yule Ball."

Harry smiled then turned towards the two that had just stood up. "Neville what did you show me right before Luna said that to Ron?" Neville smirked, "My Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

Neville turned to the girl beside him. "Hannah what were we talking about just three hours ago?" Hannah Abbott blushed "You had just asked me to be your girlfriend and I had accepted."

Neville then turned towards Harry "It's her mate. Now can you tell me what is going on here? Last thing I remember was going to bed and falling asleep." Luna smiled at him "This is the Dream Land. You come here to speak to the dead so that may teach you things that you need to know. Though I am not entirely sure why I am here, as I am just a nobody."

There was an uproar from everyone present. Harry however was heard over everyone. "Luna you are definitely not a NOBODY! I never want to hear you describe yourself in such a fashion ever again!" His words were spoken in such an authoritative manner that everyone else stood there silently no one wishing to hear that tone towards them. Luna started crying "I haven't heard anyone say something like that to me since my mother died. I thought you guys just kept me around for a laugh. I didn't realize that you all cared for me." Harry walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Luna I was so used to hearing that nonsense come from my so called family that I never want to have one of my friends thinking about themselves in that way. And yes Luna you are my friend. Any one that is willing to put their lives on the line for me, such as what you did at the end of last year, is not someone that I would keep around just for a laugh. Now I am not saying that some of what you say isn't going to make us laugh. But know that we are your friends and are not laughing at you." Harry could feel Luna nodding against his chest. He let go of Luna and stood back.

"Now Neville to answer your question from earlier, I have absolutely no idea why we are here. However I am sure that these fine people will explain it all to us in just a minute." Harry then turned towards the founders and Merlin to see that two more women had joined the group.

One woman could only be described as an angel. She was a tall willowy creature that was wearing a dress of pure white. Her hair was a silvery blonde mass of curls. In fact Harry half expected her to be half Veela from the way she moved over to Luna. However the second woman looked everything you would expect a princess to look. Her brown hair flowed around her. She had a presence about her that screamed Royalty. Her dress was made of a golden silk that shimmered with its own magic with every move she made.

Merlin smiled "Now that we are all here I do believe that an explanation is in order." He conjured chairs for everyone to sit on. "Now first things first I believe introductions are in order." He pointed towards the women in white "This is Madame Celeste. Much like your Luna Lovegood she can say the strangest things but that comes from being a seer and her ability to see things that most normal people cannot." He then pointed towards the woman in gold. "This here is the love of my life; the Lady Morgana D' le Fey. Many have thought her a dark and evil witch however she truly believed that Arthur would not accept magic like their father. So she did her best to see to it that Camelot was brought back to its days of magic. The way she did things may not have been exactly light but she has never been evil." Merlin then pointed towards the two red heads. "These two are Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lady Helga Hufflepuff. They are indeed brother and sister however Helga took her mother's maiden name whereas Godric took their father's name." He pointed towards the lady in royal blue, "This you may have guessed already is the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. She is indeed quite the scholar however if it wasn't for her hanging out with Godric, Helga and her Salazar she would have lived with her books and never entered the land of the living." This earned him a glare from Ravenclaw and a quite chuckle from the others. "Now to the last man in our group here is Lord Salazar Slytherin. He like the Lady Morgana is considered a dark wizard but he is no more evil than any of you all. Now for me I am The Great and Powerful Merlin!" After he said this in an announcer's voice he was hit by four different women and glared at by four others younger ones. "Right sorry I can get ahead of myself sometimes. Any way you seven are our heirs. While you are here we will make sure that you got everything that you need and also tell you about the prophesy about the seven of you."

Harry stopped Merlin at the mention of a prophesy, "You mentioned the prophesy earlier and I would like to hear it first. You may or may not know that there is already a prophesy about me out there and I for one am not too keen on learning about another one."

Merlin laughed, "Yes Harry we do know about that prophesy. Madame Celeste may be dead but every time a prophesy is made she gets a notification and a written statement about what was in the prophesy. Now for this prophesy it states '_**The Seven Heirs of Hogwarts will rise. They will rise when the world is in great need. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will be brother and sister of blood. Ravenclaw will be the glue of the four. Slytherin will hold great strife throughout his life. Slytherin and Gryffindor will be brothers in all but blood. Merlin will be bound in magic and in mind. While Le' Fey will be quiet and unnoticed. Celeste will have hid her talents without knowing from a great loss. The Seven Heirs of Hogwarts will rise.' **_As you can see the prophesy was more about what qualifications had to be fulfilled for the heirs to gain their titles. Now I believe we will check to make sure you each got all of our knowledge and strengths. The easiest way to do this is Legitimancy. Now we will pair up with whomever our heir is so that this done quickly. We don't want to keep you all from your restful night's sleep."

This caused a few to laugh while Harry edged away; the last thing he wanted was to have someone in his mind again. Salazar noticed Harry's reaction out of the corner of his eye. He snuck over to Harry "Not had a good experience with Legitimancy have you child?" Harry turned towards Slytherin "My Occumelency teacher was never very kind with his teaching." Salazar nodded "Then perhaps we shall test you in other ways. Do you know who you are the heir to?" Harry smirked "why you good sir." Salazar was a bit taken back by this. He recalled the information from the Prophesy and turned towards Harry. "The prophesy states that you will have a hard life. Could you please tell me a little about what that might mean?" Harry had turned to see what his friends were doing as he thought about the best way to answer him.

All of them looked to be having a staring contest with the older people in the room. Ron was partnered with Godric; Hermione with Rowena, Ginny with Helga, Luna with Celeste, Hannah with Morgana and Neville was sitting cross legged in front of Merlin himself.

Harry turned back towards Salazar "I have been through every amount of abuse you can think of before Hogwarts and then every summer after. Plus all of things I did at school. Saving a magical stone that can give you immortality from a possessed teacher in first year, fighting a Basilisk and a memory of a sixteen year old dark wizard whom was draining the life force out of lady Hufflepuffs heir over there in second year, plus dealing with a large amount of Dementors and an escaped mass murderer out for my blood in third, Fourth year was fun we had a tournament that I was entered into illegally and I faced a fully grown nesting Hungarian Horntail, merfolk and a large maze only to be ambushed and forced to resurrect the bastard that killed my parents, Fifth year I had to deal with every thinking I was an attention seeking brat and then lost my godfather at a battle near the end of the year. So yes I can safety say I have had a very hard life."

Salazar was staring at Harry with his jaw on the floor. He knew from experience that those that had been abused normally turned cold towards life. He had been lucky, when Godric had found out how he had been treated at home, he had raged in like a lion on the kill just to rescue him. Then Salazar had spent his remaining childhood with Godric and his family. That was how they had come up with the plan to start Hogwarts in the first place. Not as much as a school but as a refuge for those that needed it. Now to hear that Hogwarts had actually heaped on the problems for this young man, it made his blood boil. When he had come back to the here and now he smiled at Harry "Well I think that proves that you are indeed my heir. Now please tell me you went to Slytherin house. There are certain spells in place to alert the head of house of children that are mistreated at home." Harry laughed "Now that I know that I would have gladly gone to Slytherin house. However, at my sorting I didn't want to associate myself with the bastard man that killed my parents; so I asked to go anywhere but Slytherin. So I became the wolf in sheep's clothing if you will. I was sent to the one house that Slytherins hate above all others in my time, Gryffindor."

Salazar looked at Harry shocked to the core, and then he started to laugh. A deep baritone laugh that was as smooth as silk. Harry looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "You young man, are a Slytherin through and through. You became a Gryffindor and hid your Slytherin talents didn't you?" Harry laughed "Not well enough. The whole school knows I'm a Parselmouth and I use my cunning and ambition in other ways so that the Gryffindors don't realize I'm doing it." Harry then met Salazar's eyes with his own. That's when Salazar struck; Harry seemed to be paralyzed from head to toe. Salazar viewed every memory that he found quickly and quietly. When he released Harry it was to see two Emerald eyes staring at him with a cold calculated look. "I thought you said you would test me without the Legitimancy. Then you spring an attack on me. As your heir there isn't anything I can do against you but I could break your house down at Hogwarts till there is nothing left of it." Salazar began to back pedal quickly "Harry I'm sorry I saw an opportunity and I took it. Now that I have seen what you've been through, I can honestly tell you I understand you better. Plus I know that you need no further assistance in your training. Perhaps you will let this go in time but know that what's done is done. Now I think it's time you woke up in your cot as there is nothing more I can teach you." Salazar turned towards Merlin who gave a nod of his head. Salazar touched Harry's head with a delicate finger.

Suddenly Harry woke up in his bed at the Weasleys. He turned towards Ron's bed and saw him staring at Harry. "Mate did that just happen for real? Cause if it did, I'm not sure I want to go back to sleep tonight." Harry understanding what his friend meant climbed of his bed. "How about we go make some tea and calm down. After all at least we now know now who all the heirs are.

The two young men sat down at the Burrow's kitchen table and sat in silence; both thinking about what they had learned in dream land.


End file.
